


Chemical Reactions - Part 15

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [15]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, argument, cursing, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 15 Summary: It’s time for a wedding!





	Chemical Reactions - Part 15

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a halfway point! I love this story so much! I can’t wait to turn this into a novel and publish it someday too! The bridesmaid dress is based off the one I had in my wedding just a different color! Oh and my bridesmaids walked down the aisle to the same song too!

Today was the day.

Today was the day Ronnie and Caitlin were getting married!

Time went by in a blur in those last couple of weeks. All the appointments, all the decisions, all the stress and anxiety, it was all building up to one special evening.

Caitlin Snow had never been more sure of anything in her life. She was ready to marry the man of her dreams. At least that’s the most cheesy version of the sentiment going around that day. But you can see it in Caity’s face. She’s radiant. Her dress is modest but still form fitting with thin straps, cloth-covered buttons along her spine and a moderate train splayed out behind her.

Caity had selected you to be her maid of honor–practically the day before Ronnie proposed. Aside from you, she’s selected two other women as bridesmaids. One is a cousin and the other a friend from childhood. And you all look stunning in the icy blue gowns she’s selected for you to wear. The material is a sheer layer of chiffon over satin with a bodice that criss-crossed your waist and exposed your back while, from the waist down the dress is floor length and pleated.

Everyone looks so beautiful and you have to fight to hold back tears while being photographed before the ceremony. When you helped Caitlin put on her cathedral style veil though, you couldn’t help yourself. You teared up, cried a little and hugged her–all the while providing excellent candid photos you would later hope to frame.

* * *

Ronnie Raymond was just as sure. He was the luckiest man in the world and he couldn’t wait to make Caitlin officially his. That doesn’t mean he didn’t feel the nerves though. Cisco has to bring him at least two drinks and then several glasses of water just to calm him down. It wasn’t about Caitlin, despite Cisco’s teasing.

“It’s not too late to run,” he’d joke. Ronnie had punched him in the arm. “Um, ow,” Cisco said, having the nerve to look offended.

“It’s just all the people out there.” Neither Ronnie or Caitlin were fond of being the center of attention. They’d reminded each other constantly–before separating a few days ago to build the tension–that this day was truly about the two of them. Their loved ones were here to celebrate them but all that mattered was that they would be there up at the altar, declaring their love and commitment to each other. Just focus on Caity, Ronnie kept telling himself.

When it is nearly time, Cisco straightens Ronnie’s tie and adjusts his silver cufflinks.

“You look like James Bond,” he comments.

“What does that make Caitlin?” one of Ronnie’s groomsmen chortles.

“Hey man! Not cool!” Cisco, the best man, says. He’s apparently the only one allowed to provide comic relief…

The wedding coordinator knocks on the door to their changing room. She’s accompanied by the officiant.

“Are you ready, Ronnie?”

“Never been more ready,” he beams.

* * *

Barry wore a light grey suit with a skinny dark blue tie. He felt about as anxious as he had when chaperoning the homecoming dance. Knowing that he would be seeing you and absolutely positive that you would look beautiful had caused a knot to form in the pit of his stomach.

Acting like acquaintances in the teacher’s lounge is one thing but at a private event where a good majority of the faculty are attending as guests introduced a whole other level of risk. But then again, you had made it clear that he was your plus one for the evening, if only so that he could attend.

Barry could only lament at the fact that even as your plus one, he hadn’t arrived with you and wouldn’t get to see you until you were walking down the aisle…preceding Caitlin’s special walk.

The venue is simple but decorated in an abundance of colorful flowers. Barry sits in an aisle seat somewhere halfway down the aisle. The prelude music is a simple orchestral tune while the officiant and Ronnie walk down the aisle and approached the altar.

After a moment of silence, the officiant gestures for everyone to stand. Then the music starts. It’s a sweet and mellow song which Caitlin had chosen for the wedding party to proceed down the aisle.

You’re the first one down the aisle, escorted by Cisco. Barry’s grip on his own hands–clasped in front of him–tighten at the sight of you: a vision in light blue fabric

_“Stars shining bright above you / Night breezes seem to whisper I love you / Birds singing in the sycamore tree / Dream a little dream of me…”_

Your eyes subtly search for him in the crowd, finding him quite easily. You pass by him, blushing and even breaking eye contact at the last moment. He resists the urge to reach out, to brush his fingers along your skin. The aisle is decorated in red and white rose petals and as you make your entrance, your dress disturbs them, scooping a few along for the walk.

_“Say night-ie night and kiss me / Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me / While I’m alone and blue as can be / Dream a little dream of me…”_

You take your place at the altar, followed by two other women and Ronnie’s other groomsmen. Standing there with a colorful bouquet in your hands and rose petals at your feet, Barry can’t take his eyes off of you. He knew that he should be looking in a different direction though.

_“Stars fading but I linger on, dear / Still craving your kiss / I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear / Just saying this…”_

One more verse plays as everyone in the audience takes a breath and turn, prepared to take in the sight of the bride.

_“Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you / Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you / But in your dreams whatever they be / Dream a little dream of me…”_

The music fades and switched to another string composition. It wasn’t any song he’d heard before but the music is romantic and ideal as Caitlin made her way down the aisle. There was no father of the bride to focus on. All attention was on Caitlin. Barry has to admit that even his breath is taken away by the sight of his friend. She’s stunning and elegant and totally out of Ronnie’s league.

Barry turns to look back at the groom, to see his reaction. As expected, Ronnie looks stunned. Breathless with parted lips and eyes glistening with tears of happiness which he restrains. There’s a slight tremor to his hand when he assists Caitlin up the steps to the altar.

There are maybe a few tears running down Cait’s cheeks and Ronnie wipes them away tenderly.

“Please be seated,” the officiant announces. “We are gathered here to celebrate the love, commitment, and friendship between Mr. Ronald Raymond and Ms. Caitlin Snow.”

* * *

Once the ceremony is over and Ronnie and Caitlin are introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Ronnie Raymond, it’s time to party…

Actually,  the partying happens after the several wonderful speeches and a pleasant dinner. You’d managed to hold back your joyful tears during your own heartfelt speech and settled in to eat while Ronnie and Caitlin danced their first dance as a married couple.

Barry had been assigned a seat next to you. You suppose it shouldn’t have come as a surprise since he’s your plus one, but the way Caity kept glancing your way suggests she had ulterior motives.

Barry tries once or twice to hold your hand under the table. The first time he attempts it, you pull away quickly but not before pinching his thigh.

“Ow!” he hisses. He leans in next to you, instead choosing to sweep his arm across the back of your hair. He pulls some of your hair to the side, exposing your neck. He whispers in your ear while his fingertips tickle the back of your neck. “You look absolutely amazing in that dress. Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

You keep your gaze pointed down at your plate but you can feel the heat of a blush rising in your cheeks.

“Your eyes should be on the happy couple. Not me,” you whisper back but not before you notice Cisco glancing your way.

“There’s more than one happy couple here. Don’t you think?” Barry’s hand leaves your neck and slips back under the table. This time you don’t pull away when his fingers wrap around yours. He squeezes them and you squeeze back.

“Hey, no secrets at the dinner table,” one of your colleagues says while passing by your table. Barry releases your hand and sits back in his chair. “Mr. Allen, Ms. Y/L/N, how are you tonight?” The older gentleman says. You both reply with positive notes. “I heard you two have paired up?”

“What?” you say, your voice a little higher than necessary.

“I said, I heard you two paired up for a science experiment a few weeks ago. Sounds like it was a hit. Will you be doing that more often?”

“I’m not sure,” Barry answers.

“Yes, it was fun. But Barry is only a substitute teacher here for the rest of the year. We’ll probably plan a couple more, but who knows what’s next.” While your fellow teacher may have replied, you don’t hear it. It must not have been important either because he moves on to another table.

You can tell that something you’d said has bothered Barry. He doesn’t meet your eyes when you rest your hand on the top of his thigh as a sign of comfort. When you touch his shoulder, in full view of everyone–which no one even notices–Barry finally turns his head.

“What’s wrong?”’

“Nothing,” Barry says while picking at his food.

“Barry? Something’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing,” he raises his head to look at you. “I’ll get over it. It’ll pass. Just like my job.” Barry sets down his silverware and sets his napkin on the table. “Please excuse me for a minute,” he addresses the table and then leaves.

Cisco looks as confused as you feel. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen at the table don’t seem to notice anything is amiss.

You wait perhaps for at least a minute before going after Barry. He’d walked across the reception hall to head down the hall to the room where the Groom’s Party had gotten dressed. The music fades into the background as you enter the empty hallway. The door is clearly labelled and closed off to guests. You assume that maybe it is even locked.

You knock once or twice. Barry hadn’t gotten dressed in there since he wasn’t part of the wedding party but he had gotten a tour from Ronnie’s friends. This could be the only likely place he’d disappeared to.

“Barry?”

No answer. You turn to leave but not before the door opens and someone grabs your elbow and pulls you into the room.

You barely have a second to register the face of your abductor before his lips are on yours. Your surprise squeal is muffled. Your heart flutters, inducing a panic but only for a moment. You know just from the feeling of those soft lips that it’s Barry. It smells like him too. It is one of his few colognes he likes to wear: clean with a mint and citrus finish. You take a deep breath and moan.

He’d released your elbow in seconds so that he could close the door behind you. You heard the lock click. Just the sound of that lock–sliding into place–it’s Pavlov’s dog, turning you on instantly because you know that lock and every other locked door separate you two from the real world. No one can get in; you are free to be together.

Barry slants his mouth across yours, desperate with need. His hand splays across your back, pressing between your shoulder blades. His other arm wraps around your waist pulling you into him as he walked backwards into the room. It was a sort of lounge with nothing but a TV, couch, coffee table and a bunch of mirrors and lockers for the individual groomsmen. You snuck a quick glance to ensure the two of you didn’t stumble.

“Is this temporary enough for you?” he growls, squeezing you to his body so that you can feel his erection. You moan and try to pull away to answer but he keeps reclaiming you. “Am I just a passing substitute teacher for you to fuck?”

His language catches you off guard. You bite his lower lip and then push him away, severing all physical contact.

“Barry, what’s gotten into you? What’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” Tears rush to your eyes. Your face is flushed–first from the intimacy but now burning hot with pain and emotion. No one has ever spoken to you like that, least of all him.

Barry squares off his shoulders, standing up straight and only drawing more attention to the bulge in his pants. Even though he was thin and lean, he looked strong and inspired by whatever bitter emotion had consumed him. He runs his tongue over his lip, swollen from your bite and the kissing. He strips off his suit jacket and tosses it onto the couch. He takes a deep breath while running his fingers through his hair.

“What you said out there…I’m just a substitute teacher…Is that all you think of me?” His face is twisted and maybe confused?

“Of course not!” you burst out before he could finish his own train of thought. He starts to loosen his tie and remove it. His deep breathing betrays a tightness in his chest like every piece of clothing is bearing down on him.

“Did you think this was short-term? Just a passing fling?” He gestures between the two of you. “Do you think I’m temporary?” He scrunches up his nose, seemingly off-put by his own emotion and insecurity. You close the distance between you and clasp his face between your hands.

“Never. It never crossed my mind.” You tentatively lean in to press a soft kiss to his lips. All fire has left you, replaced by the intense desire to comfort the man before you. Barry’s fingers dig into your hips, desperate to hold onto.

“Then what are we? What is this–between us?” he whispers, his lips brush across yours.

“Temporary was never an option,” you confess, partly for his benefit but also for yourself. Who are you kidding? You should’ve known from the beginning that this was never meaningless. “This…what we have…it’s special.”

Barry sighs with relief as he rests his forehead to yours. “I care for you. I never stop thinking about you. I…I love you,” he confesses like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. “I love you, Y/N,” he repeats. How long had he been holding this back? How long had you been harboring the same emotion?

“I love you, too,” you whispered back. You kissed his cheek and whispered it again near his ear.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Barry’s voice cracks and you feel a tear drop onto your cheek. You’re cradling his head between both hands, his hands wrap around your wrists as if to keep them there.

“It’s okay,” you whisper, leaning in kiss away a stray tear. You’d never seen him this vulnerable.

“Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you. I couldn’t bear that.” He lifts his head only to inspect your face.

“I’m okay. Everything’s fine.”

Barry dips his head down to softly kiss your lips. He’s holding back. You know he wants to claim you, wants to make sure you feel wanted and safe, but he holds back to protect you from himself.

But that’s not what you want from the man you love.

You slide your hand to the back of his neck and run your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. You deepen the kiss, although Barry seems hesitant.

“Make love to me, Barry. Please? I need you.”

“Right here?” The corner of his mouth tilts up in a cute smirk and he looks around the room.

“Right now.”


End file.
